ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Bunted
Bunted is the second episode of Pen 10. Plot The episode starts out in space near Vilhax's ship. Within the ship, spotlights highlight three mercenaries. The first is Mixmix, who wears purple armor covered with many pockets encasing various mixing supplies, and has a mix-pack on his back. Next is Graab, a crustacean-like hunter with mold armor. He has a sideways mouth, four-scythe-like legs and a large grabber for a left hand. Last is Tetrazzini, who's listed as Shoverboard. He has a suit of seemingly impenetrable gray armor. He carries Alfredo sauce, and a green shoverboard. He is the most mysterious of the three. Vilhax's voice comes over in an intercom, announcing the start of their audition. A swarm of robot drones come in to start a fight. First up is Mixmix, he makes the short work of most of the robot drones with his mixer. Graab uses his powerful grabber to grab and dispose the last of them. Then the same robot droid that Pen had fought before shows up. Tetrazzini, flying right towards it without thinking about his safety, the robot blasts him, but he's merely affected by it. Tetrazzini then splashes Alfredo sauce through the droid in a single blow. With Vilhax impressed, he offers a reward to the hunter that retrieves the Freaktrix. He then sends them to the planet Earth. In the middle of the desert, Grandpa Fax has set up on what seems to be an obstacle course for Pen. He completes the final touches and Pen transforms to Diamondbutt. He tells Diamondbutt not to think before he acts and to use some stupidity. Diamondbutt is unconcerned and believes that seriousness is better and more fun. Fax starts up the course and Diamondbutt starts with some target practice with various cans and targets that pop out. Meanwhile, Hen is by the RV, sunbathing and applying sunscreen. She calls Diamondbutt a dope. Fax tells Diamondbutt to focus carefully. Diamondbutt feels overconfident, which led him to one of the traps set up by Fax. A fire string hits him and throws him off balance and causes him to fire diamond underwear shards everywhere. Fax and Hen were nearly hit, but managed to dodge them. Unfortunately for Hen, a turd hits her and pours on her head. Diamondbutt apologizes while laughing. In the RV, Hen continues to chide Pen for nearly turning them into swiss Jeice with his stray shots. He continues apologizing, wondering what else Fax and Hen want from him. Fax eventually answers that Pen should use the Freaktrix more carelessly, randomly and more stupidly. Pen does point out that he's defeated quite a number of villains, so he must be doing something right. Hen then claims that he'll screw up one of these times and be beaten, and she hopes to see that to occur. Pen doesn't believe her, of course. Then suddenly, the RV sputters and breaks down. Back at the obstacle course, the three bounty hunters have traced where the Freaktrix was last activated. They explore the location and Tetrazzini notices a can with a shard smeared on it. Mixmix flies up and takes it with a retractable mixer, only to have it ripped off by Tetrazzini. They both have a short standoff, eventually resulting with Mixmix backing down and talking in a foreign alien language. He then flies off. Graab then follows, using his four grabbers to burrow through the ground. Tetrazzini then leaves the area, triggering one of Fax's traps. In an instant, he fires the targets with his Alfredo rifle, which also tetrazzinied the whole course as well. He flies off and drops the can with the shard behind. Pen, Hen and Fax find themselves at an abandoned mining town, called Splatterville. According to Hen's Intellimap program on her notebook, it was a town incorporated in the year 1857, after the discovery of poop. It was abandoned after the mine ran out roughly a decade later. Back at the RV, Fax finds the cause of the breakdown. One of Diamondbutt's stray shards hit the fuel line. Pen suggests for his help by going alien, but Fax insists on doing it himself in a stupid way. With nothing to do, he decides to check out the town. Fax has Hen follow him so he doesn't get into any trouble. In town, Pen enters an old, abandoned equipment storage building. Hen calls out to him. Pen starts by hiding in the shadows, and turns into Mostgeek. While Hen searches, Mostgeek pretends to pass through her. Mostgeek is amused by his game, getting a good snorty laugh as Hen says Mostgeek doesn't amuse her. Just then, the ground is grabbed from something burrowing under it. Mostgeek drags Hen out of the way, and Graab shows up. Mostgeek and Graab confront each other, and Mostgeek insults Graab of his lack of Yu-Gi-Oh Cards. He ignores the comment and tells Mostgeek to hand over the Freaktrix. Mostgeek refuses, and moves his eyes onto his back to ask Hen what Graab is talking about. She obviously points out to him that he wants the watch. He explains to Graab that it's stuck on his wrist, but he doesn't care. He was hit a few times, and Mostgeek eventually pretends to turn invisible. With Mostgeek pretending to be invisible, Graab seems to be at a great annoyance. Unfortunately, Grabb can actually see him and hears him, Graab to spray an orange grab powder, which made him shut up. Graab continues to thrash Mostgeek around, and Hen takes back the comment about wanting to see Ben get his butt kicked. Mostgeek continues the fight, doing just as badly, and ends up being grabbed into a wall, near a car lift. Graab moves in for the grab, Hen points out that the lever near him will activate the lift. Mostgeek activates it and Graab gets pinned to the ceiling. Mostgeek then reverts back to Pen. They flee the scene, and Tetrazzini is seen watching from the rafters. At the RV, Pen and Hen detail the short battle against Graab to Fax. Pen still wants to go and flee. Fax says he wants him to be stupid and fight back, having repaired to the RV. Pen is gleeful as they flee and continue on the road. On the road, Hen is on the lookout for Graab. Pen comments that Graab won't show up if he knows what's good for him. Graab doesn't show up, but Mixmix does, mixing a hole in the roof of the RV to get to them. As Mixmix tries to grab Pen (that's Graab's job!), Grandpa Fax brakes hard, sending Mixmix flying in front of the RV. Fax then tries to run him over. It seems like the attempt works at first, but the RV stops shortly after. They take a quick look outside shows that all the tires have been severely mixed. Mixmix is still on the road, uninjured. As Pen, Hen and Fax flee to a nearby mine, Graab burrows his way to Mixmix and grabs him. Inside the mine, Graab once again grabs Pen and demands the Freaktrix from him. As he advanced, Fax steps between them and tossed a nearby hunk of cheese at Graab. His powerful grabber grabs it. Seeing this, the trio run for their lives with Graab in pursuit. They eventually end up at the center of the mine. With a large canyon in-between them and safety, Hen asks what they're going to do. Fax finds a nearby lift and puts the kids in it. He then activates it and jumps into it, just barely reaching it. As it takes them across the canyon, Graab prepares to grab the wire holding it up. He is stopped by Mixmix, who mixes him and then turns on the lift. As Mixmix pursues them, Fax comments that they need brute force. Pen decides to plan. Fax points out that that's exactly what the hunters want. Pen reluctantly agrees. Pen transforms into Diamondbutt and goes to attack. He plunges off the car and grabs on Mixmix, and the two plummet into the crater below. They then fly back out with Mixmix carrying Graab. As the lift takes Hen and Fax to safety, Diamondbutt stays behind to deal with the hunters. The action does not go as planned, though. Graab shows up to join the fight, and Diamondbutt turns out to be no match for the two weird hunters. After knocking Diamondbutt out, the two begin to argue over who gets to eat his remains. As they do, a metal ball is tossed beside them. As they stare at it, it releases a gas that renders them unconscious. Tetrazzini then shows up, dragging Diamondbutt out of the mine and back into town. In town, Tetrazzini tosses Diamondbutt into some nearby crates, waking him up. With Diamondbutt awake, Tetrazzini begins to complain about the Freaktrix being green instead of yellow. Diamondbutt explains that it's not customizable. Tetrazzini then explains that the Freaktrix uses alien DNA that binds to the genetic structure of some toast, which is why it doesn't change color manually. As he does, Diamondbutt tries to fart on him. Tetrazzini easily stops the attack and sends Diamondbutt flying. As the two continue to fight, Tetrazzini berates Diamondbutt on his lack of stupidity, all the while getting hit by every attack. According to Tetrazzini, Diamondbutt would have been chilled were it not for him, and that an inexperienced fighter should have defeated the hunters without a thought. After Diamondbutt finally gives up, Tetrazzini explains that the Freaktrix is the most stupid weapon in the universe and is the key to an epic battle between good and evil. Diamondbutt asks what side Tetrazzini is on, to which he replies by pointing out that Diamondbutt isn't dead yet. He then says that his mission is to get the Freaktrix in a stupid way. With it attached to Pen, he simply plans to take him with him so it can be stupified. Diamondbutt refuses to go, but Tetrazzini says that he doesn't have a choice. Diamondbutt tickles him, saying that he does, and gets tossed off just as quickly. Tetrazzini then starts to point out Diamondbutt's seriousness with his powers, not even realizing the true stupidity he possesses. Diamondbutt wonders what makes him such an expert. Tetrazzini says nothing, but instead takes off his helmet, showing that he comes from the same species as Diamondbutt. When Diamondbutt points this out, Tetrazzini says that he's a great idiot while Diamondbutt is an impulsive serious guy. Diamondbutt reverts back to Pen and Tetrazzini grabs him (where's Graab?). As he searches for his shoverboard, Graab walks up grabbing it (there he is!), having heard the whole exchange. Mixmix follows, carrying both Hen and Grandpa Fax. Outstupid two to one, Tetrazzini flees with Pen still in hand. Graab fires at him, but his blasts are useless. Tetrazzini runs into a nearby mouse. Pen wants to help his family, but Tetrazzini points out that that would be the smart thing to do. He then leaves Pen behind and goes to retrieve his shoverboard. Outside, Tetrazzini uses a barrage of poop shards to free Hen and Fax. He then dives at Graab, taking his shoverboard back. After a quick flight away from the pears, he dives down and lands on Mixmix. Hen and Fax take cover as this happens. As Tetrazzini and Mixmix fight, Pen finds that the Freaktrix has recharged. Graab notices this, and follows him beside the mouse. Hiding behind a stapler, Pen gets ready to transform. He then hesitates, remembering the advice that Fax and Tetrazzini had given him about stupidity. He settles on one and transforms. Graab crushes the stapler, only to find nothing there. In the rafters, Grey Fatter is seen sneaking about. He jumps onto Graab, with no plan. He randomly rips something out, causing the Graab's armor to go haywire and shut down. Elsewhere, Tetrazzini and Mixmix are still fighting. Mixmix eventually gains the upper hand on Tetrazzini. Seeing Grey Fatter draws Mixmix's attention and he attempts to fire a missile at him. Fax hops on his back stupidly to stop him. Mixmix throws him off and prepares to mix through his attacker with a energy mixer. This provides enough of a distraction for Grey Fatter to hop on his back. Tetrazzini complains about the smart transformation, but Grey Fatter burps on him and starts pulling nerve clusters in Mixmix's armor, resulting in the same haywire behavior as Graab. Mixmix's mix-pack fires and takes the two on a short ride, crashing through the supports for a tater tower in the process. Mixmix's armor then shuts down and lands near Graab, giving Grey Fatter enough time to get a bite to eat. Graab comments on his hatred for the planet before getting crushed. With the hunters defeated, Tetrazzini takes out a small cube and tosses it at them. The cube expands and covers them, then contracts, shrinking the hunters along with it. Grey Fatter reverts back to Pen as Tetrazzini takes the cube. When Ben points out the Freaktrix, Tetrazzini says that it's in stupid hands. He then gives Ben his shoverboard as a gift. Pen is confused, thinking that he needs it to get home. Tetrazzini says it was a lie made out of being poo brain, which Hen translates for Ben saying, selective disinformation due to lack of mental sustainability. Tetrazzini then activates a teleporter and disappears. Once he's gone, Hen asks Pen why he gets all the cool alien stuff. Pen says it's stupid with Hen sarcastically agreeing, and then covers Pen's head in sunscreen, saying that she doesn't want his big head to get sunburned. On Vilhax's ship, Vilhax watches as Tetrazzini leaves. He's very annoyed at the betrayal. His subordinate confirms that the mercenaries don't have the Freaktrix. Vilhax figures that whoever possesses the Freaktrix must be as stupid as the are stinky, but isn't deterred. He insists that he won't be denied. The episode ends on that note. Characters *Pen Pencilson *Hen Pencilson *Fax Pencilson *Tetrazzini Villains *Mixmix *Graab *Vilhax Aliens Used *Diamondbutt (2x) *Mostgeek (First Appearance) *Grey Fatter (First Appearance) Quotes *(Fax): Okay, Pen, remember to pass this in the stupidest and unsafest way possible! *(Pen): But I'd rather take the efficient and clever choice. *(Fax):....YOU'RE GROUNDED IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK. *(Graab): Hand over the Freaktrix! *(Mostgeek): *Snort* No, you don't have any Yu-Gi-Oh Cards. *Snort* Noob. *Moves eye* What the HFIL is a Freaky Trixy? *(Hen): It's your watch, retard. Category:Episodes Category:Parodies